


Petrichor & Cedar

by lettersofwrittencollective



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Explicit Smut, F/M, Omega Reader, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective
Summary: You go to the bar one night, just wanting to get out of the house when there’s a smell that knocks you off your feet and sends you into unexpected arms.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981759
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	Petrichor & Cedar

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: anon Request: Could you do a Dean x reader ABO where the two of them don’t even realize that she’s his mate? They just end up hooking up in a bar and Dean claims her only for sammy later tells them she’s their sister? (this is not going to be exact, the sister part is being cut out) 
> 
> Alright, so this is my first entry for @spnabobingo over on Tumblr, please enjoy!!

There were a lot of things that you were and were not supposed to do. 

Omega’s were supposed to be docile, kind, pup wanting…They were supposed to wait for their Alpha and give themselves only their Alpha. There was a list of things they weren’t supposed to be either. A whole big old list that you didn’t care about. But they definitely weren’t supposed to be going to bars without their Alpha. 

It was an old cliche that you absolutely hated. 

You hadn’t minded that you’d presented as Omega. It wasn’t a bad thing in your mind. But you had disliked how everyone seemed to expect that you would suddenly be spending all your time at home, pining for your Alpha, his knot and pups. 

Not that any of that sounded bad mind you… in fact it all sounded quite nice. But you didn’t particularly like the idea that you were expected to only want that. 

Sighing, you pulled your car into the parking lot. The rain was pounding hard against the windshield and you let yourself enjoy the sound. The rain was always somewhat a gift to you. The smell right after the rain was one of your favorite smells in the world. 

The rain had been going for a few days now but you had needed to get out for a little while. You’d been so cooped up in the house that you were going a little bit crazy. Thankfully you weren’t expecting a heat for still a couple of months. So you’d thrown on your favorite dress, one that was nice and flowy and hit to just under your mid thigh. It was fitted enough to make you feel sexy but loose enough that you weren’t worried that it was going to ride up your legs with each step you took. 

You met up with your friend Emma, her mate would be joining you later. The goal of the night is to just get out of the house and enjoy yourself. You took your time to catch up and much down on some wonderful food 

Well, maybe wonderful isn’t the right word, after all, bar burgers aren’t known to be gourmet. But you were just happy not to be the one cooking dinner. 

“So what have you two been up to?” you ask your oldest friend while you munch on a fry.

“Oh, we’ve finally made an appointment with a builder,” she answered you and you raised an eyebrow at her in surprise. She merely smirked at you, “Oh yes, we’ve decided that we want to start trying sometime next year for pups and well… we’re going to need somewhere for them.”

“Em!” you practically screech, “That is amazing! I’m so happy for you guys! Any idea what you want?”

“Well obviously a big yard,” she laughed and you watched as her face takes on a dreamy quality, “but we also want to make sure there’s plenty of rooms. We want to have at least five rooms, not including the master bedroom.”

You practically spit out your drink and have to clear your throat when you repeat to her, confirming that she actually said five rooms. As you ask, your nose finally catches the reason for her dreamy face. 

Musk. 

Rob had made it and you had to clear your nose from the scent. Now you didn’t dislike Rob at all, in fact, you got along with him quite well but he was nearing his rut which meant that his scent was a lot stronger and while musk was Emma’s kryptonite it was different for you. It was more like a feeling of safety, of secureness. Something that you found you missed most days. 

Turning to see the man you’d come to view as a part of your family you congratulate him as he joins you and Emma for the drinks. 

Eventually, the three of you make your way over to playing pool. You’re a couple of games in and even more beers in, letting Emma and Rob play their own game, when the smell of Petrichor, stopping you in your tracks. Instantly, all of your senses are on high alert. 

“Y/N?” you hear and you realize that you’ve stood up from the table and are looking around the room, trying to find the source of the smell. 

“I just need some fresh air and a cup of water,” you tell her with a small smile and while she looks dubious, she nods her head.

Petrichor has always been a soothing scent to you but it was out of place here, in this bar. For a couple of reasons, first, the rains had been pretty consistent throughout the season but also, you shouldn’t have been able to pick up either scent in the packed bar - not with all the bodies in there. 

But the scent is gone now. You make your way to the bar and get a glass of water, the entire time trying to find the scent of the Petrichor again. You can’t seem to pick anything up though. 

Try as you might, you can’t seem to pick it up in the room again. 

Sighing, you decide to go ahead and just head outside and get some of that air that you’d told Emma about it. Grabbing your jacket you make your way out of the bar and towards your car. 

Just as you’re about to reach the car you catch the scent of petrichor again - this time the scent is tied in with cedar and you can feel your legs practically buckle under you and you have to reach out and steady yourself on a black impala. 

It takes you a few deep breaths and you can feel the heat that now coursed through your body and you had to force yourself to take a few deep breaths. 

“In through your nose,” you say with a deep breath, attempting to count to ten but the scents stronger here than you had realized. 

  
Biting back the whimper, you start to make your way to your car. You’re not sure how but your heats hit you early. 

You need to get home and you need to find a way to get through this. You have toys, every Omega owns at least one, but you can tell that there’s something about this one that’s different. 

But first, you need to get into your car and away from the bar. 

There’s enough Alpha’s here that it’s not a risk you’re willing to take. As you walk over, you end up running into someone’s chest. You can feel a pair of hands on your biceps and you look up to find a piercing set of green eyes and you see the moment he catches your scent as his own pupils blow. 

Mine… 

“God Darling,” the man practically groans, and you realize that the petrichor cedar mix is the man in front of you.

It takes all the willpower you have in this moment not to rub yourself up against him and beg him to fuck you out in the open.

The man in front of you clears his throat and while he takes a step back, his hands not leaving your arms and you thank whatever gods exist because you know that he can smell you. 

Clearing your throat a couple of times, it takes a moment for you to find your voice, “Thank… thank you… Umm…” 

Alpha… 

The man’s eyes are roving over your face and a second later, he gives you his name, “Dean.”

Smiling softly, you nod your head, “Dean… It’s nice to meet you. I’m Y/N.”

He repeats your name, a fervent prayer falling from his lips and before you realize it you’ve stepped closer to him. The two of you are a hair’s breadth away from each other and without conscious thought, your hand reaches up to trace Dean’s jawline and you can feel him shiver under your touch. 

The shiver shoots electricity down your spine and a moment later you find yourself suddenly feeling brave and moving on instinct. Pressing your lips to his softly, you pull back and when you realize that he’s not responded. 

Taking a half step backward you’re about to step away from Dean and apologize profusely but a second later he’s pulling you towards him, his hands moving from your arms up to cup your face, his lips are hungry against yours and you twist your hands into his shirt. 

You feel him pull away from your lips for a moment and as you tilt your head, you can feel him nibbling along your jawline and up towards your ear, pulling a whimper from you. 

“Mine,” he growls in your ear. 

“Yours,” you whimper. 

He lifts your chin slightly, his fingers grazing along the edge of your mating gland, tilting your neck slightly and you can feel tell he’s trying to inhale all of your scent.

“I will not go easy on you…Omega,” he tells you, nipping at the skin from just behind your gland, down and along your neck before kissing you again. 

“Need you,” you sighed against him, your own fingers 

The next few moments were a whirlwind for you. By sheer grace it turned out that Dean was actually staying at the motel just down the street. You were in the beautiful impala and at his hotel and the entire time, all you could do was try and get his clothing off. 

He’d reached over and with one hand on your thigh, his fingertips skimming over your heated skin and you could feel your panties getting wetter. 

The Omega in you knows exactly what it is you’ve found and you can’t help but purr at the thought. Your heat wasn’t due for a few weeks and but the scents you’d picked up, his scents had, pushed you into the strongest heat you’d ever felt and it was just starting. 

You looked forward to this coupling but you weren’t sure if he’d actually mark you or even if you actually wanted him to mark you. 

He opens the door to the room that he’s staying in and the two of you are fumbling backwards. No sooner, the doors closed behind you and Dean’s pressing you against the door. 

The two of you are a tangle of limbs and crashing lips. Your hands move and you can feel when the leather jacket falls off his broad shoulders. A small oomph escaping your lips when a moment later, his hands grab onto your ass, lifting you up. 

Wrapping your legs around him, you can feel him fumbling with the hem of your dress and you move to help him pull the dress over your head. 

Dean moves the two of you to the bed, laying you down on it as a soft brush of his knuckles along your jawline, “So,” down your throat, across the collarbone “damn,” down your breast as his fingers circle your nipple, “beautiful” 

There’s a desperate need for him building within you and you tried to take him in your hand but Dean just grabbed your hands and moved them above your head as he began to kiss down your body, murmuring praises against your skin as he made his way lower and lower. 

Eventually, he had moved so that his hands were dragging along your sides. You knew you were making wanton noises but you didn’t care. When he moved one leg over his shoulder you heard him curse softly before his fingers moved along your pussy

You know that you’re completely soaked and your body is desperate for him. 

“God darling, you’re so wet,” he confirms for you, “you’re pretty little cunts so swollen for me. I can’t wait to stretch you out on my cock”

The sound of his voice makes you whimper and you look between your legs only to find his eyes looking at you. He grins wickedly at you before his head dips down between your legs and you feel him slide his tongue between you folds, pulling a shriek from your lips. Dean begins to circle his tongue over your clit. 

“Alpha, please…” you whisper, pulling a growl from him, sending vibrations straight through your heated core and to every nerve ending in your body, making you feel like electricity. 

He continued his assault on your cunt, flicking his tongue across your clit back and forth before sucking long and hard, alternating between the two. The feeling is almost too much and your body arches sharply off the bed. 

Dean simply nips at your thighs, near the scent glands, tightening the coil within you further, and pulls you closer to him. You reach down and dig your fingers into his scalp.

He then slips a finger in you. Thicker than your own, he works you for a moment. His lips focusing solely on your clit. He then enters a second finger and it’s the best thing you’ve ever felt. He’s able to reach your most sensitive spot almost effortlessly and, unlike your toys, is able to curl his fingers and change pressure against the area. 

“Dean, please,” you whimper as your fingers tighten in his hair, unsure of what you’re asking for but desperate for it nonetheless. 

He must like the sound of his name from your lips because his fingers speed up, the sound of your arousal echoing through the room, a sound that just furthers your arousal pushing you over the edge. The heat inside of you bubbles over and you find yourself coming - harder than you can ever remember. 

You think you scream but to be honest, you feel so out of control that you’re not entirely sure. You only know that Dean is growling into your pussy. You can feel him lapping up all of your essence. 

“Please,” you beg, your voice a desperate sob “I need you so fucking badly.”

Dean’s arms slipped from under you, pulling you up towards him, “I like you begging,” he tells you as he kisses the swell of your breasts. “Do it again,” He tells you before he pulls a nipple between his teeth. 

He’s sucking on one tit and as he does, you can feel the coil beginning to build again. Your heat has made your breasts incredibly sensitive and you wrap your hands around his head.

He growls at you slightly and you’re sure it’s because he doesn’t like the idea of being caged. Reaching between the two of you, you begin to work him in your hand.

You’re moving your hand up and down, pulling soft grunts from Dean and you can’t help but preen at the realization that you’re doing this to him. That you’re the reason that he’s making these noises.

As you work him off in your hand you move from his shaft to the tip and down to his balls. Each is important and the fact that you can’t get your entire hand around his girth is enough to make you whimper. 

His mouth is alternating from one breast to the other and when you least expect it, he’s nipping near your mating gland. 

All the feelings combined and the coming anticipation are too much and your repeating Dean’s name, time, and time again, like a desperate prayer. 

Dean finally moves his arms so your legs are resting on his forearms and he lifts you up before pulling you towards him slamming you down on his cock, your folds slick and long past ready for him.

“Dean!” You scream as your hands come up to his shoulder, your nails digging in. You could feel how tight of a fit is but it feels like heaven. Squeezing around his length, you move against him but Dean’s having none of it. He grabs onto your ass again as he moved you up and down his length, fucking into you roughly. 

He moves faster and faster, pounding into you at an unforgiving pace and you find yourself being flooded with wave after wave of pleasure, it becomes all you can do to just hold onto him, groans and whimpers of pleasure the only types of words you can make. 

He would withdraw from you fully before thrusting back inside, his cock stretching you time and time again. “You’re so tight for me,” he groaned, smirking at her, “I think you were made for me, sweet little Omega." 

“Alpha,” you whimper. The title pulls a growl from Dean and moves you so that you’re laying on the bed, the sheets a nice cool against your heated back. 

As he continues to thrust into you, Dean’s fingers find your clit and he rubs you in tandem to his thrusting. 

"Look at how pretty you are laid out for me with your legs spread, love.” He murmured, bending to run his tongue against her nipple. “If only you could see how good your swollen pussy looks stretched around my cock.”

All you can do is whimper. You’d never felt so full and you somehow managed to tell him as much. 

“Just imagine how good you’ll feel when I knot,” he tells you as he pushes further into you, bottoming out and just the thought of it is enough to flood you further, “You like that? You want my knot?”

“Please,” you begged, the flames licking at your skin nearly too much. 

“Can you take my knot?” Dean asks, his breath hot against your ear, “my cock swelling inside this tight pussy, can you?”

“Yes!” you try to scream but it comes out as a broken sob. This was enough for Dean and it must have pushed him over the edge and she felt the beginning of his knot swell. 

You’re not sure how but you find yourself back on your back, your legs once again over Dean’s shoulders but this time they were pressed to your chest and you were still impaled on his cock and it wasn’t like anything you had felt before. 

He continued to thrust in and out of you. His knot catching on your sides as it grew before he could pull out no more, “Look how pretty you are, stretched out on my cock.” 

“Dean, please,” you whimper, “ I need…”

“Come for me darling,” he tells you as he leans in, whispering in your ear “Come all over my cock, I want to hear you.”

That was all you had needed and you were coming again, a scream of pure relief as your back arched. You felt a pressure near your mating gland but through the fireworks going on in your body, you couldn’t be sure what it was. 

Your own orgasm must have pulled Dean into his and you find yourself feeling fuller than you ever thought possible. Dean continues to thrust within you through your orgasm, fucking you.

As you come down from your orgasm, you find yourself nuzzling into him. It’s as you’re trying to get yourself comfortable that Dean turns so that he’s underneath you and you can use him as a pillow. 

Letting yourself relax, it’s not long until your eyes feel heavy in the contentedness of post sex bliss. Allowing yourself to get lost in the moment, you can feel the heaviness of your eyelids just before you fall asleep. 

As you doze off, you find yourself thinking of something, There were a lot of things that you were and were not supposed to do as an Omega. But if you hadn’t gone to the bar alone how would you have found this Alpha?

Dean can feel Y/N relaxing into him, he begins to whisper to her. Soft words of affirmation, telling her how good she was, how beautiful she is, and what a good girl she is. 

He can feel her chest rising and falling, slower and more evenly, as he continues to whisper praises to her. It doesn’t take her long before she’s fast asleep. 

Grateful for a rough coupling, he moves the blanket so that it’s covering the two of them. As he lays there, just watching the wonderful creature in his arms, he finally softens enough that he can slip out of her. As he moves her off his cock. As soon as he moves her off him, she nuzzles right into his side, covering him in a sense of peace he hadn’t thought possible. As they lay there he realizes that he can feel her within him, tied to him primally and he freezes. 

His mind races through the night. He’d known as soon as he and Sammy made it to the bar. Her scent invaded every part of him and he’d been hard pressed not to find her then and there. 

Walking into the bar, he could still smell her but all the other scents in the room had muddled her scent slightly and he was, at least, able to focus for a time. But the longer that he was in there, the tighter his pants got. 

It had gotten so bad that Dean needed to go outside. As soon as he’d stepped outside he had to have her. 

He’d followed the scent and when he ran into her it had taken everything within him not to sink to his knees in front of her and bury his nose in her pussy, to not to rip the dress off her body and fuck her there for everyone to see. Her lips on his had frozen him as his Alpha instinct had demanded that he take her. 

Dean had fought with himself, arguing that he shouldn’t do that to her. When her scent began to fill with that sour scent of rejection and he realized that he would do anything to keep that scent from ever covering her again, his control snapped. 

Protect. Claim. Defend. Breed

A hundred other things had run through his head but he’d been kissing her and then they were here. He’d almost come the second that he entered her. He can remember the desperate need to mark her but he’d held off, instead focusing on nipping at her skin and that’s when he realized it, she had clamped down around him mid orgasm and he’d bit into her… He’d claimed her. 

“Fuck…” he muttered to himself. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t want a mate, Hell he’d wanted one since before he could remember- but this wasn’t the kind of life he wanted for his mate. 

Then there’s the fact that he doesn’t even know what you want. What if you don’t want an Alpha? 

You’ve got a whole life here… what if you don’t want to go with him?

Dean gets lost in his thoughts and doesn’t hear the door opening. Doesn’t even realize that Sammy’s in the room until he hears your name coming from his little brother’s lips. Eyes snapping, he’s out of the bed and shoving Sam out of the room quickly before he quickly throws on his pants before meeting his brother outside again, “How do you know that name?” 

Sams silent for a moment, his eyes snapping towards the motel door just behind Dean. Dean shoves his younger brother, pulling him from the moment and Sam shakes his head, “Umm,… that was Jess’ cousin. She ummm… she was at Stanford with us our first year.” 

“Dean?” your voice calls out and a second later, he hears the door opening behind him. A soft gasp and then, “Sam?” 


End file.
